


Lucky Rabbit Foot

by hongryjim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fear of Thunderstorms, Foot Fetish, Hybrids, Like a lot of teasing, M/M, Tears, Teasing, Top Byun Baekhyun, bunny hybrid! yixing, yixing really just being a cute bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongryjim/pseuds/hongryjim
Summary: Baekhyun's lucky rabbit's foot was found in a small, dingy shelter across town.Read the tags





	Lucky Rabbit Foot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with some more porn!! Why did I make this? Well a few months ago I was loosing my dick over the thought of yixing as a bunny hybrid and then at the same time i wanted to write rich exo member who also has a foot fetish and I love baekxing so this happened!  
> I hope y'all enjoy this, it's a lot but I had so much fun writing it?? even though it's taken me forever and I really should be focusing on my bcyf fic jsagdjkbasjb

The day Yixing got adopted was a rainy Thursday afternoon. He was cowering away from the cracks of thunder and flashes of lightning in the corner of his room at the hybrid shelter, further hiding behind his big, lopped bunny ears. A customer was in the shelter, looking to adopt at the moment, and Yixing knew he should’ve been alert and friendly, but he couldn’t help his fear of thunderstorms.

 

At a particularly loud crack of thunder, one of the staff members at the shelter came in followed by a pretty-looking young man dressed in an expensive suit. “This is one of the few bunny hybrids we have at this shelter, Yixing,” the worker introduced.

 

Yixing peaked through his ears further to get a better look at the man. He knew the man wouldn’t end up adopting him, bunny hybrids weren’t very popular. Most people opting to get a dog or cat hybrid.

 

Yixing’s train of thought was interrupted when the man slowly approached him. “Is it okay if I touch you, little bunny?” he asked.

 

Yixing furrowed his eyebrows. _Touch_ _him?_ No customer had ever been so forward this early on, usually they would only stick to speaking with the hybrids. But he wouldn’t get hurt if the staff member was still there to watch them, right? Yixing continued to stare at the man cautiously, slowly nodding his head.

 

The man reached down and lifted Yixing’s foot of the floor, slightly setting the bunny hybrid off balance. _His foot? This man wanted to look at Yixing’s feet?_ This surely was a first…

 

The man thoroughly inspected his foot. Feeling the texture of the sole of his foot, checking in between his toes. The more the man probed at his foot the more Yixing felt these strange tingly sensations he was never able to understand. This wasn’t the first time he’s had this reaction from someone touching his feet. They’ve always been sensitive, so much to the point he could barely touch his own feet.

 

The man finished with a nod before turning to the staff and telling her, “I’d like to take Yixing home with me.”

 

Yixing’s eyes widened and his ears fell naturally to the sides of his head. “Really? You’re seriously want to adopt me?”

 

The man flashed him a bright smile. “Of course. As long as that’s all right with you, pretty bunny,” he said as he rubbed his palm over Yixing’s foot.

 

Yixing was left speechless, shuffling back into the corner shyly. He nodded his head while he bit on his lip, trying to stifle the smile threatening to break out on his face.

 

“Perfect, Mr. Byun! We’ll fill out the adoption papers downstairs, schedule a house visit, and if everything’s up to par, Yixing should be living with you in the next week or two,” the shelter worker explained.

 

_Mr. Byun…_

 

“I’ll see you soon, my pretty bunny,” Mr. Byun said, ruffling his hair a bit.

 

The smile Yixing was trying to hide finally split open. “See you, Mr. Byun,” he responded, quietly, testing the name on his lips.

 

Yixing didn’t get any sleep that night.

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing was brought to Mr. Byun’s house ( _home_ ) in a little less than a week, barely having enough time to pack up all his belongs at the shelter. Mr. Byun stayed in a large penthouse on the wealthier side of Seoul, far away from the shelter he found Yixing was at. Seeing the simple, warm, but still expensive-looking décor of the living area, Yixing couldn’t help but wonder why Mr. Byun didn’t choose to get a more exotic kind of hybrid. Not such a quiet and docile bunny hybrid like Yixing was.

 

Mr. Byun showed Yixing to his own separate room after going through a tour of the rest of the penthouse. The room was twice as big as the one than his room at the shelter! He almost didn’t know what he could do with all that space.

 

“How do you like it, Yixing?” Mr. Byun asked, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

Yixing was still looking around the room in awe. “I-I’m speechless…”

 

Mr. Byun laughed at that. “I hope that’s a good thing!”

 

“It is! Your house is incredible, Mr. Byun!”

 

“Call me Baekhyun, Xingie,” he said, reaching up to ruffle Yixing’s hair. _Xingie…_ Yixing’s heart fluttered at the name. “I’ll go start on lunch while you unpack. But, I have to warn you, I’m not the greatest cook,” Baekhyun said with a cheeky smile.

 

“I’m sure whatever you make will be wonderful,” Yixing smiled. “Thank you, Mr. B- Baekhyun.”

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun and Yixing grew close very quickly. Baekhyun always made sure he was comfortable and happy at the penthouse, even doing small things like making sure Yixing felt totally safe in the penthouse before he left for work. But, even though Baekhyun did make Yixing feel so secure, Yixing still wasn’t sure where his boundaries were. Unfortunately, they didn’t get to talk about boundaries before Yixing had to potentially over-step one.

 

It had started thunder storming after both of them had went off to bed. Baekhyun was probably asleep by now, but Yixing didn’t want to be left all alone. During the day time Yixing was fine – as fine as he could be – alone during a storm, but at night he would look for one of the over-night staffs to spend time with during the storm.

 

A loud crack of thunder scared Yixing out of his thoughts. He whimpered as he threw his covers up, over his head. _Baekhyun probably wouldn’t mind Yixing staying in his bed for the night, would he?_ Yixing cautiously stood from his bed, as if the lightning and thunder would come into his room to get him and headed to Baekhyun’s room.

 

He was fast asleep just like Yixing had thought. Before Yixing could go back to his room, another crash of thunder rumbled through the penthouse and lightning lit up the room. With a squeal, Yixing jumped into Baekhyun’s bed.

 

“W- what’s going on?” Baekhyun said sleepily while sitting up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes before he fully noticed it was Yixing who had interrupted his sleep. “Yixing? What are you doing? Is everything okay?”

 

Yixing shook his head with a whimper.

 

“Christ, Xing, you’re shaking like a leaf! What’s wrong, baby?” Baekhyun asked, rubbing his hand along the expanse of Yixing’s back in an attempt to calm him.

 

Yixing burrowed further into Baekhyun’s leg, “T-the thunder… storm-ming… sc-s-scared…” he stuttered out. More lightning flashed from outside Baekhyun’s window causing Yixing to whimper louder. “C-can I please sleep with you tonight?”

 

“Of course, you can, bunny.” Baekhyun maneuvered them so that they were both under the covers and Yixing was cuddled up to Baekhyun’s chest. He kissed Yixing’s forehead, “I’ll always be here to keep you safe, okay, baby?”

 

Yixing looked up at Baekhyun through his eyelashes, a pretty flush taking over his cheeks. He nodded a little bit and snuggled closer into Baekhyun’s chest, “Thank you, Baekhyun…” Yixing’s heart was pounding in his chest, the feeling of Baekhyun’s lips on his forehead still lingering on his skin. He didn’t have to ask because Baekhyun kissed the top of his head before muttering a _Good night, Xingie_. Yixing felt himself melt in Baekhyun’s arms, finally being able to fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

Yixing perked up at the sound of the front door opening, Baekhyun was home from work! Yixing sprung up from the couch to go greet him at the door. “Welcome home, Baekhyunie!”

 

“Hey, Xingie,” Baekhyun said, dejectedly.

 

Yixing paused at the lack of warmth in Baekhyun’s greeting. Yixing grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt that only covered half of his bare thighs, suddenly feeling shy. “Are you okay, Baekhyunnie? Was work really tough today?”

 

Baekhyun silently nodded as he plopped down on the couch, covering his face with his hand.

 

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

 

Baekhyun peeped up at Yixing through his fingers. He looked Yixing up and down, especially lingering his gaze on the bunny’s feet, before saying, “Go wait for me on my bed.”

 

Yixing flushed at the request but nodded his head and went down the hall to Baekhyun’s room none the less. He made himself comfortable ( _as comfortable as he could be_ ) in the middle of the bed. Yixing couldn’t help but feel nervous, usually if Baekhyun had a bad day he would ask Yixing for something ore simple and straightforward, like making dinner or even a massage. But this time Yixing wasn’t even sure of what could happen when Baekhyun came into the room with him.

 

Baekhyun walked into the room, staring at Yixing from the door way. Yixing curled into himself at the stare.

 

“Are you okay with me touching you, Yixing? And you touching me as well?” Baekhyun finally asked.

 

Yixing tilted his head at the question. “Touch me? You touch me all the time, Baekhyunnie…”

 

Baekhyun slowly walked towards the bed. “I mean more intimately, Xingie. Is that okay with you, baby?”

 

Yixing’s cheeks heated up at that. He had heard about owners having sex with their hybrids before, but he never thought something like that would happen to him. Yixing looked down at the sheets, biting his bottom lip. He certainly wasn’t against having sex with Baekhyun… He was just _shy._ Yixing slowly nodded, still not looking at Baekhyun.

 

“I need you to look at me, Yixing.”

 

Yixing shyly looked up at Baekhyun and nodded. “I trust you, Baekhyunnie…”

 

Baekhyun leaned down and began pressing kisses into Yixing’s face. On his cheeks, his forehead, even the tip of his nose, before Yixing interrupted him. “Kiss me,” he said quietly.

 

“What do you say when you want something, baby?”

 

“Please kiss me,” Yixing quickly corrected realizing his mistake. Baekhyun granted his wish, pressing their lips together. Yixing relaxed into the kiss, letting his lips move with Baekhyun’s. Yixing wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders, trying to the best of his ability to deepen the kiss despite his inexperience.

 

After a while of kissing, Baekhyun pulled back to look at Yixing. The bunny’s cheeks had a beautiful flush to them, his cheeks kiss swollen and panting. He leaned down further to begin mouthing at Yixing’s neck, feeling him writhe under the treatment.

 

“Please…” Yixing trailed off, not really sure of what he was asking for.

 

“What do you want, Xingie?” Baekhyun asked sitting up from laying on top of Yixing. “You need to tell Daddy what you want, baby.”

 

Yixing flushed darker at that, forgetting completely about what he wanted. Baekhyun had never referred to himself as Daddy before. “D-daddy…” Yixing said quietly, tasting the name on his tongue.

 

“Yes, baby boy?”

 

“Touch me, please,” Yixing said.

 

Baekhyun brushed Yixing’s bangs out of his face with one hand and held onto his hip with the other. “I am touching you, honey,” he teased. Yixing whined at that, trying to push his hips up, but the hand holding him down had him trapped in place firmly. Baekhyun laughed at Yixing’s struggling. “Where should Daddy touch you, pretty bunny?”

 

Yixing stopped to think about the question for a second before deciding and pointing to his chest. That seemed like a good place to start.

 

“You want Daddy to play with your pretty chest, baby?”

 

Yixing nodded enthusiastically as answer.

 

Baekhyun leaned back down and took one of Yixing’s nipples into his mouth, sucking and lathing his tongue over the bud. Yixing shivered underneath Baekhyun, letting a soft sign escape his lips as he arched his chest up into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun alternated the treatment between both nipples until Yixing began to grind his little cock against his stomach. Baekhyun sat up again and watched as Yixing’s hips twitched, trying to find that sweet friction.

 

“Stop moving, Xing,” Baekhyun ordered. Yixing stopped his movements with whine and bit his lower lip. Why did Baekhyun make him stop? Especially with how good he was starting to feel.

 

Baekhyun scooted back a bit and began to undo his belt. Yixing’s eyes widened, suddenly feeling nervous again. Baekhyun noticed this change in attitude and immediately stopped his movements, “Are you still okay? It’s perfectly fine if you wanna stop, bunny.”

 

Yixing paused, pulling his ears to cover his face a bit. “I’m fine… just a little nervous…”

 

A fond smile broke out over Baekhyun’s face. “I’ll make you feel good, sweetheart. Say _red_ if you ever want to stop.”

 

Yixing slowly nodded as Baekhyun continued to undo the fly of his pants. Rather than fully removing his pants like Yixing thought he would, Baekhyun only pulled his dick out from his fly, his belt was still hanging around his waist as well. Next, Baekhyun reached down and grabbed hold of Yixing’s ankles, angling his legs and feet in a certain way that the soles of Yixing’s feet lined up. Yixing looked up at Baekhyun, confused.

 

But quickly, his confusion cleared when Baekhyun slid his cock between Yixing’s feet, causing the bunny to gasp. He grabbed the pillow underneath his head, needing to grasp onto something from the strange onslaught of pleasure he was feeling. Baekhyun threw his head back with a groan as he began thrusting his hips into the tightness created between Yixing’s feet.

 

“Daddy!” Yixing moaned out before sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

Baekhyun grabbed Yixing’s jaw to pry his lips open. “I want to hear those pretty sounds you make, bunny. Tell me how you feel, darling,” Baekhyun instructed.

 

“F-Feels so… so g-good…” Yixing said between gasps and moans. Yixing’s own cock had begun to fill out between his legs and he canted his hips up, seeking some sort of friction. Somehow the faster Baekhyun’s pace got, the more turned on Yixing became, which he didn’t fully understand. But he continued to fill the room with his shameless moans. “Oh God! Daddy!” Yixing yelled up to the ceiling, arching his back.

 

Baekhyun pulled his hips back from the tightness causing Yixing to whine out again. Why was his daddy torturing him like this? Yixing arched his back off the bed, trying to entice Baekhyun to begin touching him again. “You wanna feel Daddy inside you, bunny? Stretching you open? Making you cum from just his cock, baby?” Baekhyun asked as he ran a hand from the top of Yixing’s thigh, over his hip. “Tell Daddy.” Yixing shuddered and softly nodded into the pillow, pushing his hips up into Baekhyun’s touch. Baekhyun firmly swatted Yixing’s ass at the lack of a verbal response, causing Yixing to gasp out and grip the sheets underneath his hands tighter. “Haven’t I asked you to use your words, bunny?”

 

Yixing panted into the pillow sheet, the sting on his ass only adding to his arousal. “… Yes, sir.”

 

“Now tell Daddy what you want. Properly this time, baby.”

 

Yixing sucked in a deep breath to prepare himself for his own humiliation. “I want…” he trailed off and tangled his fists tighter into the sheets. “I want Daddy inside me… fucking me open… and filling me with his come…” he admitted softly.

 

Baekhyun hummed, “Is that all, bunny?”

 

Yixing grumbled, earning himself another spank. “… Can Daddy play with my feet, again? It made me feel so good earlier.”

 

“Anything for you, bunny.” Baekhyun grabbed waist band of Yixing’s boxers and began to pull them down his legs. Yixing shivered as the air of the room hit his throbbing, little cock. “My pretty bunny,” Baekhyun hummed, pushing Yixing’s knees up to his chest. He let his hand travel down further, taking Yixing’s dick into his hand, the bunny sighing at the contact.

 

Yixing threw his head back as Baekhyun began to pump his cock. “Please…” he said into the air, deliriously. “Give me more, Daddy, please… please, please, please…” He didn’t know what the more he was asking for could entail, but he trusted that whatever Baekhyun would decide to do to him would feel good.

 

Baekhyun leaned in to start mouthing at Yixing’s neck. “You want more, precious?”

 

Yixing nodded at the ceiling.

 

“Daddy’s hand isn’t enough for you, baby?” Baekhyun began to slowly, tortuously kiss down his neck and chest.

 

Yixing whimpered. “It feels so good, Daddy. I can’t help that I want more,” he managed to say in between moans.

 

“Is that so?” Baekhyun asked, still kissing and sucking marks down Yixing’s skin and picking up the pace of his strokes. “My bunny’s just greedy? Wants all that Daddy can give him?” he asked, pressing a kiss into Yixing’s hip.

 

“God, yes,” he hissed. “Please… Give it to me, Daddy…”

 

At this Baekhyun completely stopped his ministrations with a smirk. “But do you deserve it? Have you been a good boy?”

 

Tears prickled at the corners of Yixing’s eyes. He hadn’t done anything bad recently. Not on purpose, at least. He whimpered, jerking his hips up minutely, “I’ve been the best boy, Daddy… I really do deserve it, please! I’ll do anything!”

 

Baekhyun pressed a final kiss onto Yixing hipbone before whispering, “Good boy.” He then licked a stripe from the base of Yixing’s cock up to the tip, tasting the little bit of precum that was beading at the tip.

 

Yixing sucked in a breath when Baekhyun wrapped his lips around the head. He tried to thrust his hips up into Baekhyun’s mouth, but the latter was pressing his hips down into the mattress, preventing any movements. Yixing began to thrash against the sheets as Baekhyun took his cock further into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks. The coil of pleasure in his stomach tightening further, prepared to unravel at any minute. “I’m… Oh fuck, I’m gonna c-cum, Daddy! Don’t stop!”

 

Against Yixing’s request, Baekhyun pulled off of his dick, wrapping his fingers around the base to completely prevent Yixing from coming. “I can’t have you coming so soon, baby. We’ve only just started playing,” he teased.

 

Yixing’s chest heaved, legs shaking from his orgasm being cut off so abruptly. Why was Baekhyun torturing him so much tonight? He had been a good boy, hadn’t he?

 

Baekhyun reached over to get lube out of the nightstand next to his bed. “How are you feeling, bunny? Still okay?”

 

Yixing nodded. “I want you so bad, Daddy… Please stop teasing me…”

 

Baekhyun chuckled. “Of course, baby.” At this he takes the lube and pours some onto his fingers, warming it between the digits. “Spread your legs a little more for me, gorgeous,” he says.

 

Yixing immediately obeys the command, the flush on his cheeks deepening. He jerks when he feels Baekhyun rub one of his slick fingers against his hole. He’d never tried to put anything inside himself, jerking off always being satisfactory to him, but Yixing trusted Baekhyun would make him feel good. He let out a shuddering breath as Baekhyun slowly pushed his finger inside. Yixing let his teeth dig into his lower lip, arching his back at the feeling of the digit inside of him.

 

Baekhyun pushed his finger deeper, painfully so, giving Yixing a hard glare. “What did Daddy tell you about holding in your voice, baby?” he asked sternly. Yixing whimpered in response, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip harder despite the question. Baekhyun grabbed his chin with his free hand, “Look at me, slut.” Yixing couldn’t help letting out a loud moan at this, forcing his eyes open. “Do you like disobeying Daddy? Hm? Do you think this is a game, boy?”

 

“No, Daddy,” Yixing whispered, softly shaking his head no. “I- fuck…” he choked on a moan. “I’m s… s-sorry, D-daddy… oh god, please…”

 

Baekhyun slipped his fingers out of Yixing’s hole before flipping him over onto his stomach. “Don’t make me tell you again, you little whore,” he whispered into his ear, spanking his ass, hard.

 

Yixing shook, jerking his hips down to try and get away from the sting. “Fff-fuck!” he said when Baekhyun squeezed two fingers back inside of him, his fuzzy, black cotton-tail shaking in response to the pressure as well. He could feel himself getting so close to the edge already. “Daddy… please I wanna come so bad,” he moaned. “Please please please!”

 

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare,” Baekhyun growled.

 

Yixing screamed, trying his hardest to hold it in. With the way Baekhyun was drilling his fingers against his prostate, it seemed impossible. “I-I can’t… please, I c-can’t!” he sobbed.

 

Baekhyun slapped his ass again causing Yixing to cry out again. “Such a dirty little slut,” he hissed, pulling his fingers out again. Yixing squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel himself getting closer to coming with Baekhyun’s every word. Baekhyun tangled his fingers into Yixing’s hair, tugging until his shoulders were lifted off the bed. “What do you want, bunny? What do you _need_?”

 

“N-n-need it ins-side me, D-Daddy…” Yixing said, trying his best to mask the tremor in his voice, but still failing.

 

“What do you need inside, baby? Answer me clearly this time.”

 

“Daddy’s cock!” he yelled. “I want Daddy’s cock inside me, please! Just give it to me, Daddy!” he whined, kicking his feet against the mattress. Being edged for so long was testing his patience.

 

Baekhyun hummed, kissing his shoulder, “My good boy.” Yixing couldn’t help wiggling happily and wagging his little tail. Baekhyun chuckled at his antics, giving his ass a gentle pat. “Cutie,” he cooed with a smile.

 

Baekhyun sat up, straddling the back of Yixing’s thighs. “How badly do you want Daddy’s cock, angel?” he asked as he poured some lube onto his palm and slathering his cock with it.

 

“So bad, Daddy,” Yixing’s voice a bit muffled from having his cheek pressed into the pillow.

 

“Yeah, baby?” he egged on, rubbing the head against Yixing’s hole. “You’d do anything for me, hm?”

 

Yixing sucked in a breath. “Anything, Daddy…”

 

Baekhyun began pushing his length inside with a sigh. Yixing’s jaw dropping and his fingers clinging to the sheets underneath his hands. The stretch of Baekhyun’s cock blending together in a delicious mix of both pleasure and pain. “My pretty, _desperate_ , little slut,” Baekhyun groaned when he finally bottomed out. “You’d do absolutely anything to get just the slightest taste of Daddy’s fat cock in your hole, wouldn’t you?” Yixing cried out at the words, pushing his hips back against Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun grabbed Yixing’s hips, preventing any further movement. “How many times do I have to tell you to tell Daddy what you want, bunny?” he growls against Yixing’s long floppy ear. “Good boys ask Daddy for things they want.”

 

Yixing hit his fists against the pillow underneath his head. Baekhyun’s incessant teasing was truly frustrating him at this point. Why did he have to ask for everything with his words? He had been a good boy! Why was he being punished so unjustly? “Daddy!” he whined, feeling the tears that had been hanging at the corners of his eyes finally spill down his cheeks. “Daddy, please stop teasing me! I’ve been so good! You know how bad I want you to fuck me, please!! Give it to me, Da-“

 

Baekhyun cut him off with one deep thrust. “Now that wasn’t hard, now was it, baby?” He started off with slow, deep thrust into the bunny, making sure he was well adjusted to his size. “My beautiful little boy, you take me so well, sweetheart,” he said fondly.

 

“Ohhh, f-fuck, Daddy,” Yixing choked on a moan. He tried to move his hips back in an attempt to persuade Baekhyun to pick up his pace, but it was no use. Baekhyun still had a strong grip on the bunny’s hips. “ _Faster, Daddy! Oh my god!”_

 

Baekhyun threaded his fingers into his hair, pulling until he could lean close to Yixing’s ear. “ _What_ do you say when you want something?”

 

“ _Please!!! Please please please!!!”_ Yixing yelled into the room before Baekhyun loosened his grip causing the bunny to land face first into his pillow.

 

Baekhyun struck Yixing’s ass before quickening his pace. Yixing gasped, gripping tight onto the sheets. He could feel himself spacing out more, only being able to register the feeling of Baekhyun’s cock fuck into him. He started to squeeze his legs together, so close to coming. Before he could finally cum, Baekhyun pulled out fully and flipped Yixing over onto his back.

 

Yixing squirmed shyly under Baekhyun’s gaze. “Wanna see you, baby,” Baekhyun purred. “See how pretty you are when you cum for me.”

 

Yixing gasped as Baekhyun thrusted back in, feeling overwhelmed at the position. He pulled Yixing’s hips up into his lap before beginning to fuck back into him, fucking Yixing deeper than before. Baekhyun also lifted Yixing’s leg and sucked one of his toes into his mouth. Kissing along the sole of his foot.

 

Yixing moaned loud into the room, arching his back. He was already so close to the edge, unfocused and desperate. “Daddy! I’m gonna cum!”

 

“Do you deserve it?”

 

“Yes, Daddy! I’m a good boy, Daddy, please!!!” Yixing begged. “Please let me cum.” Yixing was trying to stop himself from coming, squeezing his legs together again.

 

“You have been, pretty,” Baekhyun hummed, putting Yixing’s leg back down and running his hand up his thigh. “You’re my good boy, you deserve to cum, baby. Cum for Daddy, angel, let me see how pretty you are when you cum.”

 

That’s all it took for Yixing to let go and cum across his stomach and chest. His legs shaking against Baekhyun’s hips, feeling overstimulated as Baekhyun chased his own release. He pulled his ears over his face, feeling embarrassed about how overwhelmed he was feeling from just coming.

 

“Are you okay, precious?” Baekhyun asked, slowing his thrusts to a stop.

 

Yixing peeked through, nodding a little. “I-I’m fine… You feel so g-good… I want you to… to c-cum in me,” he said shyly.

 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow, smirking. “Yeah, baby? You want Daddy’s cum deep inside you?”

 

Yixing whimpered. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

“Will that make my good boy happy?”

 

Yixing scrunched his eyes shut, embarrassed, and nodded.

 

Baekhyun sped up his thrusts again causing Yixing to cry out, overstimulated. “I’ll give it to you, baby. I’ll give you all of it, bunny.” His thrust started to stutter before completely still as he came inside Yixing.

 

Yixing couldn’t help rolling his hips at the feeling of Baekhyun’s cum filling him up.

 

Baekhyun leaned down, pressing a kiss to Yixing’s lips. He pulled out and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean up Yixing. He snuggled up against Baekhyun after he finished cleaning him up and putting away the cloth. Baekhyun kissed the top of his head, “How do you feel, angel?”

 

“Good,” he murmured into Baekhyun’s chest.

 

Baekhyun chuckled. “Really? That wasn’t too much for you?”

 

Yixing shook his head. “It wasn’t, Daddy… No more talking,” he said with a clear pout in his voice. “Only sleeping.”

 

“Okay, baby, but we’re talking more in the morning.”

 

“Okay, Daddy…”

 

“I love you, bunny.”

 

“… Love you, Daddy,” Yixing yawned before finally drifting to sleep, warm and comfy in Baekhyun’s arms.


End file.
